


Recovery

by Queenxo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Danny gets out of hospital after a bad accident and goes to see Steve.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think.

There's a brief knock on the door before Danny comes waltzing in like he always does. "Honey I'm home." He announces throwing Steve a playful smirk. Steve had been antsy for the last hour as he waited for Danny to arrive, his nerves finally being calmed by the sight of his best friend. Danny watched as Steve's face began to relax. He knew Steve had been struggling lately but he hasn't realised just how much his friend needed him. 

Danny smiled as he made his way towards Steve, shutting and locking the door behind him. Before he had the chance to turn all the way back around Steve had moved into Danny's space, holding his hands up, silently asking permission to touch. Danny leaned forward his face brushing against Steve's palm. Steve ran his fingers gently along the soft expanse of Danny's pale neck. Danny hummed in content closing his eyes as he relished in Steve's touch. Steve let out a long breathy sigh as the relief at being close to Danny again crashed through him intense and sudden. 

He startled pulling his hand away and abruptly making his way to the kitchen, leaving Danny to follow behind him. Danny followed in silence and Steve could feel the sudden tension surrounding them as they both came to realise how intimate their previous moment had been. He avoided Danny's eyes like the plague as he turned the kitchen light on. 

"Beer?" Steve questioned trying his best to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. "Yeah, please" Danny answered attempting to keep his tone light but falling short. His expression growing more strained as Steve turned his serious gaze on him. "Just give me the beer and lets go sit down super seal." Danny fidgets uncomfortably on the spot looking everywhere but at Steve. 

He handed Danny the cold bottle, the two of them staring awkwardly at each other, before Steve realises he should probably grab one for himself too. He leaned into the fridge grabbing another beer before making his way to the living room. 

Danny plopped himself down on the sofa and watched curiously as Steve made his way over to the arm chair. Danny took a quick sip of his beer, trying to wet his dry mouth before placing the bottle on the coffee table. "So uh usually we'd be cuddling by now, or would you rather continue to act like strangers?" Danny asked his voice laced with nerves. 

Steve swallowed going stock still, resisting the urge to stare at his friend with wide eyes. He needed to get himself under control, this was Danny, his best friend and he could barely speak around him right now. He pulled himself together quickly before slowly stalking over to where Danny was on the couch. "Yeah Danno, that'd be nice." Danny looked at Steve shocked his plump lips falling open as Steve got closer. He chuckled making space for Steve "Okay so how we gunna do this?" Danny questions as he tugs his tight shirt back into place where it had ridden up from his slouched position. 

Steve swallowed hard desperately trying to get his heart out of his throat and into his chest. His nerves getting the best of him over the thought of having Danny's smaller body pressed to his. Steve sat himself down next to Danny, placing a strong hand on the back of Danny's neck and pulling the smaller man into a loose hug. 

Danny was right. He needed this. He needed the closeness. After Danny's accident Steve had been barely coping, spending every minute worried for his partner. He needs this contact to remind him that Danny was okay now, he was here. The ache of almost losing his partner dissipating as he held Danny close. The absence of the crushing weight of dread he had been feeling, felt like pleasure, like a much needed release. 

Steve pulled Danny closer to him instinctively, his uncertainty lessening as he wrapped the man more securely in his arms. His nose seeking Danny's throat, wanting to drown in the man's scent. 

With one arm wrapped tightly around Danny his other came up, fingers lacing into Danny's hair, gently pulling, as he directed Danny's head to the side giving Steve more room to sink his face into the warmth of Danny's neck. Inhaling deeply letting Danny's musky scent calm him. Steve's face slowly slid down from his collarbone up to his ear, his warm breath washing over Danny's sensitive skin making the man lay lax in Steve's strong arms. 

Steve knew this was a weird thing to be doing with his best friend but being this close and intimate with his partner was sending a rush of pleasure and excitement through him that he just couldn't get enough of. Danny didn't seem to mind and the thought of his partner enjoying this as much as he was, was encouragement enough to push all other thoughts away as he turned his face further into Danny's skin. 

Steve's stubble was raising a fierce blush to the surface of Danny's sensitive skin, the blush standing out amongst the pale expanse of Danny's inviting neck. Steve pushed in further chasing the warmth of Danny's body. 

Steve pushes too hard causing Danny to lose his balance, falling backwards against the couch till his back was flush against the cushions. Steve followed suit, too caught up in everything about Danny to pull away. He followed him down, only vaguely aware of slipping between Danny's open legs so he could rest his weight against his partner. Steve felt as Danny's body tensed, the new position making him nervous, Steve's hands slid into Danny's hair, fingertips gently rubbing against his sculp in a calming fashion. 

Steve left the hot abused skin of one side of Danny's throat to move onto the other side. Steve braced himself so that their chests maintained contact as his weight pushed Danny's body into the soft cushions. He could feel Danny's legs wrapping around his waist as their body's slid closer together. 

The sensation of their groins pressing firmly against each other had Steve resting his forehead in the dip where Danny's neck met his shoulder. Steve breathed out sharply the sensation of Danny pressing so firmly against him, grounding him back in reality. Danny's name falls from his lips in barely a whisper. Danny made a small noise of pleasure, completely caught in Steve's strong grip. 

Steve's hand knotted in Danny's hair pulling his head to the side, Danny moans as one of Steve's large hands comes up to press firmly against his chest ensuring the man doesn't move. Steve moaned involuntarily at the warm, inviting skin of Danny's neck exposed just for him. Steve knew everything about Danny from the way he smelt to the way he moved but the one thing he didn't know about that smaller man beneath him was how he tasted. "Ah!" Danny yelps in surprise at the first press of Steve's warm tounge along the side of his throat. "Holy shit." Danny squeaked out causing Steve to pause, unsure of whether this was okay. "It's... uh.. Yeah... It's okay c..carry on." Danny breathes out voice shaky, his eyes rolling back as Steve continues to lick long wet strips up Danny's throat. 

Steve's fingers momentarily released Danny's hair before gripping harder, more urgently as he adjusted Danny's head, exposing more of the man's sinful skin. Danny's hands trembled as they gripped Steve's shoulders tightly. 

Danny was panting and trembling below him. Steve loved the sight of his usually well put together partner a mess beneath him. Steve used his grip in Danny hair to push the man roughly onto his stomach. Steve placing himself atop the smaller man his chest pressed to Danny's back, firmly pinning him in place. 

Steve pressed his achingly hard cock against Danny perfect ass, helplessly grinding down against him, licking and biting at the mans throat. Danny's head was turned to the side his eyelids fluttering as he gasped and moaned below Steve's strong body. 

"Danny." He moaned out his voice course and wrecked with pleasure at having his best friend so pliant beneath him. Danny moaned louder and Steve swept his tounge along Danny's throat before pressing a delicate kiss to the corner of his partners mouth. Danny's moans became more urgent and needy as Steve's tounge flicked out to lick the corner of Danny's mouth. 

Steve could feel the desperate grinding of Danny's hips beneath him, the motion causing Danny's ass to move rapidly against Steve cock, making the man gasp in pleasure. Steve ground down harder still not getting enough friction. He wanted Danny naked, sweating and panting beneath him. 

Without warning Steve reached his hand between Danny's warm body and the sofa, pulling his pants undone and sliding them roughly down leaving them to settle just below Danny's cheeks, before making quick work of his own. Steve nipped at Danny's jaw gently before pulling both their boxers down and pressing his leaking cock to the crack of Danny's warm ass. Danny ground his hips faster, with more intent against the couch below him, Steve's name falling from his lips, the pitch getting higher and more frantic. Steve slowed down as he tried to think. Was Danny actually okay with this? Was everything going to change now? 

Danny cried out beneath Steve his hips thrusting urgently into the sofa. Steve could feel as he came, his release ripping through his body. Steve ground down harshly against Danny's ass, his cock slipping into the warmth between his cheeks. Both moaning at the feeling, Danny's slow and soft, Steve's high and needy. The thought of being inside Danny, causing Steve's head to drop to Danny's neck as he came, grinding down against the pliant body beneath him. 

"Danny." He panted, turning the smaller man over so his back was against the pillows. Their bare cocks brushing against eachother from the new position, sending a shiver through both men. "God, Danny are you okay?" Danny feebly nods his head, clearing his throat before attempting to speak. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay." He said turning his head away from Steve unable to meet the man's eyes. 

"God I'm sorry Danno, I shouldn't have done that." Steve bows his head shame coursing through his body, replacing the euphoria that followed his release. "No Steve you shouldn't have used me, you... you shouldn't have done it just because I was convenient for you." Danny whispered on the verge of tears. 

Steve looked down at Danny confused before placing a firm hand beneath his chin. "Look at me Danno." He demands, gently guiding his friend to make eye contact. " I would never use you! I'm only sorry that it happened like this, I just needed to be near you. God Danny I was so scared you wouldn't be coming out of that damn hospital. So yes I took it too far and this wasn't how I wanted it to happen, but I don't regret it. I could never regret you. I am so in love with you it hurts Danno." A single tear rolls down Steve's cheek as he leans in to press his lips against Danny's, licking into his mouth hungrily as he devours the smaller man in a passionate kiss. "Take me to bed super seal." Danny whispers against Steve's lips.


End file.
